


Return the Favor

by nsfwstro



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwstro/pseuds/nsfwstro
Summary: Bin’s fingers are magic.





	Return the Favor

Dongmin sighs deeply as Bin’s thumbs work at the knots in his upper back. For the six years they’ve shared an apartment, this has been their routine. When Dongmin needs a massage, Bin puts his masseuse license to good work. Real estate isn’t an incredibly taxing job, but Dongmin has made a habit of exaggerating his daily struggles to get Bin to give him massages more frequently. As many jobs as Bin has had, none have been as beneficial and long running as his job as a masseuse.

“So what happened again?” Bin asks.

Dongmin cracks open his eyes, staring at the wilting potted plant by the front door of their apartment. “Some idiot demanded I show him a house today despite the fact that he isn’t our client and I had others to handle.”

“Right, right.” 

Bin’s fingers work lower. He’d complained once or twice about the smallness of their apartment and the inability to fit a proper masseuse table in, but Dongmin thinks the couch works just fine. He shifts a little, shoulders beginning to ache from his arms being folded under his head, but he isn’t going to stop Bin.

“I had three extra clients today,” Bin says. “Jeong didn’t show up again. Manager says he’s going to fire him.”

Dongmin cranes his neck to glance at Bin. “Are your hands okay?”

Bin nods, flashing a familiar, brilliant smile. Dongmin’s heart clenches for the third time since he got home from work. Bin has only ever been his friend, but for the last few months, Dongmin’s mind has been wandering and wondering.

“Mind if I...?”

Dongmin shifts, shaking his head. “Go on.”

Bin climbs on top of Dongmin’s thighs, sitting on them lightly. He squeezes more baby oil into his hands before returning to rubbing all the tension out of Dongmin’s body. Dongmin closes his eyes again and focuses on the feeling of Bin’s hands against his skin. His fingers dip lower and lower until they finally bump the top of Dongmin’s waistline. He holds his breath as Bin’s thumbs dip just underneath, working to get Dongmin’s lower back.

Dongmin swallows the rock in his throat. “I can pull my pants lower if it’ll make it easier for you.”

“I just don’t want to get any of the oil on your pants.” Bin’s voice shakes a little, uncharacteristic of him.

Dongmin wiggles, pushing his pants and underwear down a few inches. His fingers brush against Bin’s knees pushed up near his hips before he tucks his arms under his head again. Bin resumes his work as if nothing had happened. The quiet between them radiates with energy, though Dongmin can’t say what kind. Dongmin might’ve pushed his pants down a bit low. He feels Bin’s thumbs press into the muscles right at the top of his butt, and still they feel nowhere near his pants. Did he flash his ass at Bin?

Bin shifts, sliding up Dongmin’s thighs as his hands go upwards. He rubs his back in broad strokes, searching for tension. As he reaches up towards Dongmin’s shoulders, he rocks against Dongmin’s ass. Dongmin holds his gasp as Bin’s hips recede and then he repeats the motion. This time Dongmin does gasp.

“All good?”

“Great,” Dongmin mutters into the couch, hiding his face from Bin’s view. His ears are probably red enough for Bin to see.

Bin rocks against his ass again, dragging slowly, almost purposefully. But he couldn’t be—

Dongmin holds his breath as Bin’s bulge presses into him. Bin wears pants much looser than Dongmin’s, making it that much easier for him to begin to grind against Dongmin slowly as his hands come to rest on the middle of Dongmin’s back.

“Is this okay?” Bin asks quietly after a few moments.

Dongmin nods, whining a quick noise of approval. Bin hums, grinding against him harder but still at the same slow pace.

Bin continues for half a minute or so before he slides down Dongmin’s legs. Dongmin almost turns to see what’s going on, but he doesn’t get the chance. Bin pulls his pants down further, hands immediately beginning to rub his ass. Dongmin let’s out a gasp again, burying his forehead into the couch.

Neither of them speak as Bin’s hands explore his ass. The only sounds are shifting fabric, Dongmin’s half-suppressed sighs, and Bin’s ragged breathing.

Finally, the silence breaks with Bin’s voice. “Dongmin, do you want to—“

“Yes.”

Dongmin sits up as much as he can, twisting to reach for Bin. He can’t move much, unfortunately, but Bin gets the idea. He leans down, their lips meeting gently as their tongues explore each other’s mouths slowly. Dongmin’s chest aches with anticipation as he wiggles around under Bin until he’s on his back with his legs wrapped around Bin’s waist.

Bin grinds against him again, this time pushing their clothed bulges together. Dongmin struggles with Bin’s shirt, drawing it up Bin’s back until Bin finally sits up to strip his shirt off. He dives right back down once he discards his shirt to attack Dongmin’s lips with his own.

“B-Bin,” Dongmin stammers, hands feeling down his abs. “I want”—he grabs Bin’s cock through his pants—“you.”

Bin kisses Dongmin slowly, leaving him breathless. Dongmin chases Bin’s lips as he pulls away, finally letting them gain some distance. He lays back on the couch as Bin’s eyes scan over his body.

“Are we really going to do this?” Bin asks, his words breathless.

Dongmin nods. “Please.”

Bin slides off the couch, tugging Dongmin with him. Dongmin pulls his pants up just enough so that he can walk with Bin to his bedroom.

He’s spent plenty of time in Bin’s room, and Bin has been in his. There’s a different energy this time as Bin winds his arms around Dongmin’s waist and kisses him deeply. They shuffle across the room bit by bit until Dongmin’s legs hit the bed. Bin pushes Dongmin’s pants and underwear down, eventually squatting to help him out of them completely. When he rises, it’s slowly as he peppers kisses up Dongmin’s body.

“Bottom?” Bin asks, nipping Dongmin’s jaw.

Dongmin swallows, nodding. “Just— Be slow. It’s been a while.”

Bin raises a brow as a smirk comes onto his lips. “It has? I never would’ve guessed.”

Dongmin pushes Bin’s chest gently, and Bin catches his hand. He pulls him close to kiss him again. When he stops, it’s to push Dongmin down onto the bed.

Dongmin lands with a soft yelp, laughing at himself. Bin digs around in a drawer as Dongmin shifts on the bed to be comfortable. The entire room smells like Bin, but especially the bed. Dongmin takes a deep breath, fingers digging into the sheets as he pulls his legs up in an effort to not be so cold.

Bin spends the next twenty minutes to stretch Dongmin slowly. He whispers praise and leaves soft kisses along the insides of Dongmin’s thighs. Dongmin jerks himself off slowly as Bin finally is satisfied and pulls his fingers away so he can take his pants off. With baited breath, Dongmin watches. Bin moves torturously slow, slipping his pants down inch by inch. Dongmin is entranced. The base of Bin’s cock comes into view, and Dongmin holds his breath. Bin’s cock is paler than the rest of him, tinged with pink close to the head. Dongmin can’t help but lick his lips as Bin’s uncut cock gently springs free from his pants. 

Dongmin spreads his legs, squeezing his cock. “Please,” he breathes.

Bin smirks, kicking away his pants before he climbs onto the bed between Dongmin’s legs. Closer now, Dongmin can’t help but think that Bin’s cock is as attractive as it’s owner. Bin pulls on a condom and spreads lube across his cock before lining himself up and pushing forward slow and steady.

Finally pressed all the way into him, Bin sighs. “You’re so warm.”

Dongmin grins, his cheeks hot. “You’re big.”

Bin kisses his nose. “You’re cute.”

Dongmin shakes his head and squeezes his legs around Bin’s hips. “You’re sexy.”

Bin’s thrusts are slow and shallow, his fingers ghosting over Dongmin’s skin. After only a minute, Dongmin grows needier. He grips Bin’s shoulders, whining as he bucks his hips upward.

“More,” he pleads.

Bin complies. He moves faster, his cock slipping in and out of Dongmin’s hole with slick noises. Though they don’t talk, they communicate silently. Dongmin arches his back and Bin angles his hips. Bin gasps, and Dongmin leans up to kiss him deeply. When Bin’s arms begin to shake, Dongmin slows him and turns, flipping onto his side. Bin lays behind him, one leg over his hip as he slides his cock in again.

Bin finally breaks the silence with his face pressed into the back of Dongmin’s shoulder. “You feel so good,” he breathes. “You’re so tight.”

“Don’t cum yet,” Dongmin warns. “I want to keep going.”

Bin shakes his head. “I’m not, but you—“ He moans lowly. “You feel amazing.”

Dongmin grabs Bin’s hip to stop his thrusting. He twists, finding Bin’s lips immediately. They kiss slowly, tongues sliding against one another’s as Bin’s cock throbs in Dongmin’s hole. Dongmin twists more and wraps his lips around Bin’s tongue, sucking on it for a moment until Bin moans and thrusts into him.

Bin takes up a quicker pace, his hips slapping against Dongmin as the bed creaks with each movement. His fingers wrap around Dongmin’s cock and jerk him off with sharp movements as Dongmin moans Bin’s name into the pillow. Bin slows, stroking Dongmin’s cock quickly as he pulls his cock out of his ass.

“B-Bin, wait—“ Dongmin gasps, curling around Bin’s hand as he grasps his wrist. “Don’t— Not yet. I don’t want to cum. Not yet, please.”

Bin stops, squeezing Dongmin’s cock at the base. “You’re close.”

Dongmin shakes his head. “Don’t, please. Not yet. I want to take some time.”

Bin sighs, releasing Dongmin’s cock and trailing his hand up to Dongmin’s nipples instead. “You’re so sensitive.”

Dongmin nods, arching into Bin’s fingers. “I can’t help it when you feel so good.”

Bin grinds against his ass slowly. “You like it a lot, don’t you? You like my cock.”

Dongmin whines as Bin kisses up his shoulder to his neck, sucking lightly on the skin. He pushes his ass back into Bin, brows furrowing as tension coils in his stomach.

“You want it bad, don’t you?” Bin kisses his earlobe. “I want you to ride me.”

Dongmin nods eagerly, already twisting out of Bin’s grasp. “Okay. Yeah, me too.”

It takes a moment before they’re settled again, Bin on his back looking up at Dongmin as he tries to slip Bin’s cock inside himself. He whines as he struggles, but Bin finds it amusing.

“So desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” he teases. “Take your time.”

Dongmin swallows and focuses, finally finding the right angle to slip down onto Bin’s cock. He moans loudly as he sits, rotating his hips with a gasp.

“You’re so sexy,” Bin mumbles, hands drifting up Dongmin’s thighs. “Ride me, Min.”

Dongmin begins to bounce in Bin’s lap, grasping Bin’s hands for stability as he whimpers. Bin’s cock strikes him deep every time. He mutters half-coherent encouragements from time to time, though he mostly gasps and groans along with Dongmin. Finally, his hands grip Dongmin’s hips as he drives his cock up, hard, into Dongmin’s ass repeatedly. Dongmin pitches forward, grabbing the sheets on either side of Bin’s head as he’s fucked, eyes shut as he moans Bin’s name.

“You like that?” Bin gasps. “You gonna cum for me?”

Dongmin whines, unable to speak as Bin thrusts into him fast.

“You gonna cum, baby? Let yourself go. Cum on my stomach, Min.”

Dongmin slams his hips down to meet Bin with every thrust. He moans into Bin’s neck, eyes tight as Bin’s hand wraps around his cock and strokes him fast. It’s noisy and lewd and hot. Dongmin moans Bin’s name as he cums across his stomach and chest, Bin’s cock still pumping fast into him.

“Gonna cum in you,” Bin moans. “Fuck, you’re so hot. You’re so hot, Min.”

“Take it off,” Dongmin slurs.

“Take—“ Bin slows. “What?”

“Take off the condom.” Dongmin kisses Bin’s jaw. “I want you to cum inside me.”

Bin slips out of Dongmin’s ass, reaching around to discard the condom. Dongmin gets to his hands and knees, spreading his ass cheeks with one hand. Bin takes a moment to wipe Dongmin’s cum off his chest and stomach with his discarded shirt. He spreads lube over his bare cock before lining up and pushing in.

Dongmin moans, pitching forward to press his chest into the bed. Bin’s cock reaches even deeper inside him like this, and he thrusts fast and hard.

“More,” Dongmin pleads, gripping the bedsheets. “Give me your cum.”

Bin groans, leaning over Dongmin’s back. His hips jerk erratically, sometimes shallow and sometimes deep as he plows Dongmin. All Dongmin can do is take it, moaning as Bin’s cock slides in and out of his hole like an animal in heat.

“Close,” Bin gasps. “So close. Gonna—“ He breaks off with a moan, his hands gripping the sheets beside Dongmin’s hands. “So good, baby. Oh, fuck.”

Dongmin pushes back to meet Bin several times, tightening his muscles to help Bin. It works and Bin cums with a loud moan against Dongmin’s back. Warmth grows in Dongmin’s ass, seemingly spreading through his body. Bin finally pulls out and falls to he bed beside Dongmin as Dongmin falls on his stomach.

When their breathing has slowed, Bin curls toward Dongmin. “Good?”

Dongmin nods, eyes half closed. “Really good.”

Bin presses a kiss at the closest point he can reach—Dongmin’s elbow. “We should shower.”

Dongmin hums. “Maybe later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and let me know what else you’d like to see me write!


End file.
